The Star Age
by SakuraTree99
Summary: There are stories of people from earth going into the world of star wars. But what if instead of the 2000's it took place in the 1500's. Rickson Ellis thought his life would only consist of him learning to become king not also becoming the face of earth and going to a whole new galaxy far, far away. Takes place during the clone wars up to revenge of the sith. reviews appreciate
1. Chapter 1

welcome to the prologue! i'd like to say i may have trouble uploading and my grammer may be a little bad but still enjoy and tell me what you think.

It was a complety peaceful day with the birds singing ,the owners of shops opening thier buisness, and everyone walking into court. this was the kingdom of govos.

while a small state and the neighber state next to london , the kingdom was one of the most powerful with a strong economy and rulership under king joseph and the royale family the state was prosperus, any war declared upon them they have one and very little unusaul activity happened. All except for the week to come.

A event is about to unfold that could greatly improve the very earth they are living on or end up risking all thier lives.

All of it depends on the life of a young royale child who will become the new face of earth

But this is rushing things rather , for to understand we must start at the begining in a galaxy far, far away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Galatic Evening Dream

 **The events of this story began a week ago in the city of govos where at the moment the king joseph Ellis was preparing to began a trip. He had began negotiations with other states hoping to create a strong allience, for if there were to be a attack he would need all the help he could get so far he spoke thourgh letters but talking face to face may help a bit more. While the capitel had strong military forces and aid of england curtosy of the great queen herself, Joseph wanted to make sure his forces were strong for whatever attack may come his way.**

 **The king himself was packing his idems needed for travel while also speaking with the nurse Rosalina one of his trusted advosaries and nanny to his son, the prince Rickson.**

 **I do believe you are overpacking a little my lord , said rosalina.**

 **Joseph turned around to replay, well..yes i planned to stay a few days but alias i feel may be there over a week.**

 **I belive you had told me you were traveling to scotland and the trip there will only take a day or two..**

 **My dear nurse you can never be sure what to expect. i went there once as a child and the village we were residing in came under attack!**

 **rosalinsa gasped, why you have never told me that sir!**

 **t'was a sour memory so sour not even a cherry could sweeten it. Me and my father were able to help the scottish men escape as it turns out they were assasins the villages lord's brute uncle thought if the lord were killed he claim the throne before his wife gave thy blessing birth. still we gained allies.**

 **Whatever happened to the uncle my lord? asked Rose**

 **Joseph chuckled, well you could say he got aHEAD of himself.**

 **oh my!**

 **He quickly gained his calm composture, a awful joke i know of still since the lord's son is leading now i have to meet with him and hopefully no unnecessary quarrels break out. Now then I believe i am done now with my things.**

 **The king had only asked for one carring case for his belongings but he also asked for a certin sized one the one almost the length of his bed.**

 **Yes now i'll be leaving in the next hour could you go and find Rickson so that i may give farwells to him, asked the king.**

 **Yes but it may be awhile he could be anywhere after finishing his studies ,Rose replied as she walked out of the room and thought please dear lord tell me the guards lock the gates?**

 _ **Meanwhile FAR away**_

 **In the far reaches of the universe there were beings living lifes just like those on earth.. but in a more diffrenet fashion.**

 **The rule on earth over areas was spread thourgh kingdoms but in this place of the galaxy there was a major power that ruled most of the galaxy the Galatic repulic. With rulers being elected and hundreds of people speaking together in the same room not even on the ground! Still there were parts on the galaxy the Repulic didn'r have control over where terrible things lie like slavery and crime lord scum. The beings of this galaxy are however unaware that another planet with some of the same customs as them are in a galaxy next to them. They remain unaware untill this day.**

 **Captain you need to come see this!**

 **Clone captain rex immediatly ran over to the officer sitting in front of the computer, Yes what it?**

 **Do you remember when we transfered from our ship to the docking ship and as soon as we left our ship exploaded?**

 **Rex grimiced at the reminder, yes i do why?**

 **I got a signel from the satillte piece it must have hit something and activated. But it's location is foreign to this system and even the whole galaxy!**

 **So your saying we stumbled across some unknown land?**

 **Yes sir.**

 **Rex pondered this could this be a new discovery of planets or would they be occupited? None the less he needed to inform the repulic they would come to a dissusion on the matter and he could only think of what was to come.**

 _Back to Earth_

 **Rosalina was expirencing hell right now what started as simply searching for dear Rickson has turned into a manhunt for her! She had looked all over the castle asking anyguard or court member if they seen the boy, all of which replied no. Now she had to explore the city which would take take all day when she had less then a hour to bring joseph his son before he had to depart.**

 **However she finally caught a break when she found Kathrine one of Rickson's friends. Ah! Kathrine child, she yelled as she rushed to her. Oh nurse rose why do you look so disseveld**

 **I am looking for Rickson did you happen to see him? Katherine thought for a moment before replaying, Rick stopped to talk but then said he was off to visit the church, something about asking for help.**

 **He attended morning mass why would he visit again?**

 **But before she could think further the city clock chime. ah foresaken me i have half an hour left, she gasped. Thank you dear Katherine good day to you, Rose said running off. And to you as well nurse! Kate called out**

 **Soon Rose came upon the church in it's holy glory. Entering quickly it wasen't long before she found the young Rickson in the front row looking at the the statue of christ the holy son. She approah giving a quick prayer before walking to Rickson seeing him in deep thought.**

 **Rickson? The prince startled looked at her, Nurse Rose!?**

 **Why are you here my child, you are suspost to tell me or any of the guards if you are going out, Ive been in a cluster looking for you. I just needed to be in my own company for awhile, he said looking down at his feet.**

 **Rose sat down next him in the seats and sighing, What is it that troubling you? She asked**

 **After i was dismissed from my studies i went to the libary where i looked at old records, he said lifting his head up. since father had begin teaching me about politics and the duties of the king i wanted to see the rulers of the past and see what greatness they brought with thier rule. He turned his head towards rose and she saw a look of sadness upon his face. I saw what my great granfather's rule had brought to this countrey and i thought i would repeat the same mistakes when i come of age.**

 **So i came here believing if i prayed hard enough i would receive wisdom. That god will help me gain insight on how to become a king like my father and not my great grandfather. Finally finished talking he sighed**

 **Rosalina took in all that she heard from Rickson. Since reaching the age of twealve his father thought it was time for Rickson to study the trials of being a ruler. wealve was the comman age teachings in kingship were taught to heirs of the throne.**

 **Rose thought about it for moment before finally speaking.**

 **I see why now why you have come here and while i am not royalty i can say you shoudn't threat so much. What do you mean?**

 **I remember when i was younger your father had to pick up the pieces your great grandfather broke. It was troublesome but he knew his dedication to his countrey would fuel his disire to enrich this kingdom and give everyone who lived here have a fair and free life and when i looked at your face the day you were born i knew, you were destined for greatness.**

 **You really believe i will live up to what my father has done?**

 **Yes! Yes my child, watching you grow up i have seen the same spirit your father had during his early rule and i know that you will be the same and not some ruffene like your great grandfather.**

 **finally the young Rickson smiled Thank you nurse.**

 **Your'e welcome child. ohh dear i forgot! we need to return back to the castle your father wishes to see you before he leaves. Oh yes i apoligize, said Rickson**

 **Yes well let's be on our way now.**

 **and with that they left unknowest to what was approaching soon.**


End file.
